big_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Teaman Olkjui
Teaman is the main character in “How To Make A Cup Of Tea” and is the leader/founder of the Dream Team. He owns his own laboratory underneath his house in Rice Land. Teaman is one of the most famous people in ALBIN and for a good reason. He makes and designs advanced security alarms and weapons for people that can’t protect themselves, he is the leader of the Dream Team which is the strongest team in the world. Apperance Clothing When his is not fighting or working he wears a normal t-shirt and a tracksuit, but when he gets in a fighting mood and he has to work he wears black cargo trousers and a thick, long, black coat made off a strong material that can only be found in ALBIN called “Mothlin”. He uses the coat to protect himself from weapons and uses it to store weapons. Personality History When Teaman was 5 his parents were killed by an unknown person. After that Teaman was in an orphanage and was known as the most intelligent and a scary person because Teaman cracked open a kids skull because that kid made fun of Teamans parents and almost killed another kid because that kid tried to fight him. After a year Teaman was adopted by a Demi-God named “Mr Sammy Boy”. When Mr Sammy Boy brought Teaman to his house and told Teaman not to call him dad but to just to call him Sam and not to treat him like a parent but to treat him like a friend. 2 years later Teaman decided to join the army so he could get proper combat training. Teaman was there for 5 years and when he left he started fighting crime and helping people. When Teaman was 16 a girl came up to him in public and she knew who he was and offered to take him to the nice part of town for a drink. He accepted and they started to really like each other and after a few weeks, they became boyfriend and girlfriend and Teaman they were really in love with her. When Teaman was 17 years old he got a visit from a man in a mask called Coffeeman and as soon as he saw Teaman he tried to kill him because Coffeeman is the one that killed Teaman parents and Coffeeman thought he should finish the job. Coffeeman had a big army so Teaman was outnumbered so he called in Mr Sammy Boy for help and they quickly killed the army and then Mr Sammy Boy banished Coffeeman to a faraway place but Sam knew he would be back one day but before all of this Coffeeman went to where Teaman’s girlfriend lived and raped her to death and Teaman found out after he went over there to see if she was alright. After the war Teaman summoned by the Guardian Keepers (The gods of ALBIN) to thank Teaman for defeating Coffeeman the Guardians rewarded Teaman to pick one thing he desires the most and Teaman said: “I want to be Immortal so you guys can get really bored with me”. After that Teaman became the first human in ALBIN to become Immortal. Teaman wanted to test his Immortality by going into a deep sleep for 4 thousand years, he asked Sam to send him into a deep sleep and put far underground so no one could find him. When Teaman woke up in the year 2010 and quickly adapted to modern life. After a few months of being awake, Teaman was in desperate need of a job and then found of a man named Adolf Hitler who was secretly working for the Illuminati. He managed to get a job from him doing ██████████ and finding people with ███████ ██████. Abbilites & Powers Teaman is very powerful. It is stated that the flowers of blood and slaughter blossom wherever he gets serious. Out of all the other Dream Team warriors he looks the weakest but he is actually the most powerful in the Dream Team because of how smart he is. Phsycial Abilities Regeneration: '''It takes him a while for him to fully regeneration his wounds but it can regeneration anything, his legs, his arms and even his own head. He has survived being blown up by a grenade and survived acid being poured on top of him. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Teaman is capable of killing begins that are a high Kauri with his own strength in a timely manner. He was also strong enough to bend a thick steel bar with his bare hands. '''Enhanced Speed: Teaman can somewhat match the speed of Autistic Child that can catch bullets, although there were several times in which Autistic Child caught him by surprise. Peak-Human Durability: Despite his feeble body, Teaman possesses such staying power that he can withstand multiple fatal injuries without keeling over. However, this in no small way makes him more resilient than an average human, as he can barely utilize higher-grade artillery when firing his guns without breaking his arms with every discharge. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''When not relying on his long-ranged weapons, Zombieman engages in close quarters combat. By his own admission, fighting is not his forte. He seems to possess a decent amount of skill during close-quarters combat, as he defeated Autistic Child by punching him, a being capable of easily catching bullets. He was also able to subdue The Vegan King, a being that can absorb kinetic energy. '''Swordsmen: '''Teaman has been shown to use a baseball bat against his opponents. He is also capable of holding a baseball bat in one hand and an axe in the other hand. '''Marksmen: '''Teaman is shown using various handguns and other types of guns with some proficiency. Miscellaneous Abilities '''Intelligence: Teaman is known for having an extremely high IQ, is able to handle any situation and will always find a way to solve a problem even if the problem causes the end of the world. The only problem with this is that Teaman is lead to believe that he is a superior being in the universe which makes him think he will never lose any fight or battle. Proficient Detective: Teaman has been shown to have some skills in investigation, as he was able to locate Coffeeman with little information to work with. Teaman states that undercover work is his specialty, which includes scouting, spying, and investigating dangerous areas. Rating Quotes ”Oh yeah and by the way, I am the god of tea!” Trivia * Teaman blood is made of warm tea, the tea is at boiling point, this doesn’t affect him but if you took Teaman’s blood strat out of his body and hits his skin he will feel the burn, sometimes he uses this as a way to hurt people. * Teaman is the smartest person known in the and has an I.Q. of 7122 (Teaman’s I.Q. is actully Ben‘s birthday, 7th of December, 2002). * Teaman has experimented on these different bodies and clones and managed to make powerful Teaman’s that could easily defeat gods and funny Teaman’s with different abilities and forms. He has more bodies that are normal then supernatural bodies. He would mainly stick to his normal body because his normal body is already powerful enough. A list of all of them is at the bottom. * Ben said that Ultra Instinct Teaman and Gōkan-sha are tied in strength and doesn’t know who would win. List Of Bodies 4 Armed Teaman Slut Teaman Flying Teaman Ultra Instinct Teaman Metal Teaman Electric Boogaloo Teaman Lovecraft Teaman